poohfandomcom-20200214-history
All's Well That Ends Wishing Well
All's Well That Ends Wishing Well is the forty-first episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on September 30, 1989. Synopsis At the wishing well, the friends are shocked to discover that Tigger doesn't have a birthday. The others give him a first birthday party, but when he doesn't get everything he wants (a gigantic list of random things), he gets depressed. Pooh decides to get the moon, but ends up falling into the wishing well. Can his friends get him out? Plot Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore are at the wishing well. Piglet throws in a penny wishing for a penny. Rabbit is about to make a wish, but Tigger bounces on him, and his penny falls into the well. Pooh wishes for his birthday to come 7 to 8 times a year! Tigger wonders why his wishes never come true (despite the fact he uses buttons for pennies) and asks where he can find birthdays. Eventually, he discovers he doesn't have a birthday. Tigger's friends feel bad for him, and before you know it, they are throwing a first birthday party for him. Tigger bounces into the wood to start his wishing, and Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore plan a meeting to see what they have got for Tigger. Piglet has got him an inflatable duck to help him swim, but it deflates when it hits a coat hook. Rabbit has got him a Tigger suit with a weight on the tail (to stop him bouncing). Pooh and Eeyore go to Tigger, who is still planning wishes (even wishing for the moon as a nightlight) and making a mud cake for ideas on what to get him, but cannot decide. Tigger birthday party comes, and Eeyore gives Tigger himself, and Pooh gives him wrapping paper! At the time of the cake, Tigger wishes for everything. But at the end, when Tigger realizes there are no more presents, he is sad that he did not get everything he wanted and walks out the house. Pooh leaves with an intent to catch the moon for Tigger, and sits on the roof of the wishing well with a fishing rod. When the moon's reflection appears in the wishing well, Pooh ends up falling into the well and entering Wishland, a secret place in the wishing well. Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and Piglet find out that Pooh has fallen in and try to rescue him, but end up falling in themselves. The place illuminates with giant balloons, birthday hats and ribbons everywhere. They find a Tigger-striped cake with hundreds of candles. Tigger does not believe Wishland at first, but when his wishes of a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich and a root beer come true, he starts wishing random things, including saving Pooh and giving him all the honey Pooh's ever dreamed of, a gazillion bushels of acorns for Piglet and a thousand gigantic carrots for Rabbit. Rabbit makes Tigger stop by telling him that every time he makes a wish, a candle goes out, and there are two left. Tigger wishes for a banana split, meaning there is only one left. Rabbit says that he's got to wish them home. At first, Tigger doesn't want to, but then he realizes that staying there would eventually get boring. Tigger wishes them all home. Cut Scene: Stan and Heff returned with the honey. Pooh and Rabbit began to battle them. Stan argued Pooh about the honey. Pooh defeated Stan and Heff with his bow and arrow. In the morning, Tigger wakes up in his home and finds some string leading out of his home. He follows it, and finds two presents for him. They are the two things he most wanted for his birthday: a banana split and a pogo stick! Soon, Tigger is wrecking Rabbit's garden with his pogo stick, and Rabbit is not too happy! Gallery Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh